1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing a mobile bill and, more particularly, to a mobile bill providing method and server capable of providing a mobile terminal with a mobile bill generated based on a statement (or bill details) received from a mobile bill issuing server.
2. Related Art
A bill issued by a bill issuing company (e.g., a credit card company) used to be sent using an offline electronic billing system (or giro). Recently, however, due to the development of online technologies, a bill (hereinafter, a “mobile bill”) can be sent to and viewed on a user's mobile terminal (e.g., a smart phone). As a result, billing procedures are simplified and user convenience is increased.
Various technologies for providing mobile bills have been proposed.
Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2009-0000726 discloses a method of providing a wireless push-based bill to a mobile terminal. This method includes receiving an execution application for the wireless push-based bill, receiving a short message associated with the wireless push-based bill from a bill providing server that provides the wireless push-based bill, establishing a communication connection using a mobile communication network to the bill providing server automatically in response to the received short message or in response to an acknowledgement input of a user, transmitting identification information of the mobile terminal to the bill providing server, and receiving a selected wireless push-based bill from the bill providing server on the basis of the identification information of the mobile terminal. The received wireless push-based bill is provided on the basis of the execution application, and a user input with respect to the wireless push-based bill is transmitted to the bill providing server.
Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2012-0091876 discloses a customized mobile contents service technique. The technique includes a mobile contents service device and a user terminal. The mobile contents service device checks a type of the user terminal included in transmission data issued by a contents issuing server by using stored meta data, generates mobile contents by using a stored template according to the type of the user terminal, transmits a message to the user terminal to notify of the generation of the mobile contents, and transmits the mobile contents in response to a mobile contents download request. The user terminal receives the message notifying of the generation of the mobile contents from the mobile contents service device, downloads the mobile contents, and displays the mobile contents for a user.
In the related art, a bill can be automatically provided to a user's mobile terminal, and information in association with the bill can also be provided. Thus, a company may reduce management burden and costs. In addition, a user can check both the bill and the information in association with the bill, and mobile data charges resulting from checking the bill and associated information can be reduced.
Also, in the related art, user information is checked using meta data and templates based on an information product issued by a content-issuing institution. Mobile content is generated according to types of the content-issuing institution and a user terminal and transmitted to the user terminal. The mobile content is downloaded using a mobile content program installed in the user terminal and displayed for a user. As a result, the user can easily download a variety of mobile content regardless of terminal type.
However, the related art primarily focuses on a method for converting offline content into online content and transmitting the online content electronically.
Also, when a program for checking a mobile bill is not installed in a mobile terminal, when the program has been installed but not executed, or when the program has been installed but deleted afterwards, a user may not see the mobile bill. The foregoing related art fails to provide a technical method or configuration for solving such problems.
That is, the related art proposes techniques for simply converting offline content into electronic content that may be processed in a mobile terminal. However, those techniques are incapable of stably providing a bill based on an environment of the mobile terminal.